Izumi Misaki
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: Little did we know that Toshizo Hijikata had a woman! Her return to the Shinsengumi surprises everyone, including the handsome demonic Vice Commander. But, little does the Shinsengumi know what exactly follows behind the woman.


_Peacemaker Kurogane: Izumi Misaki (Fountain of Ever blooming Beauty) Chapter 1  
__By: MiaYagyu  
__Edited by: Ishi'vanah  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker.  
__Author's note: This is based off of the Anime series, since I know the Manga and the Anime differ -a lot-! But, there will be things brought up in here that the Manga did cover. Confused? Just wait. Also, this story's going to be my raciest yet, so younger readers are advised not to read this….but should you…I warned you._

The wind blew through long blonde hair, fanning it around the young woman light a curtain of golden spun threads, who stood looking back up at the door to the Shinsengumi. The two guards stood in wonderment that she had finally returned back to this place. Yet, she didn't even seem to notice their reactions to her reappearance… What had happened here since she had left a year ago?

"Miss Lori?"

The blonde looked up, her soulful eyes wide at seeing the first captain of the Shinsengumi appear before her. "Oki!" She squealed, running into the headquarters and tackling him excitedly to the floor. Hugging him rather tightly, and smiling all the while happy to see him again after so long away. "How have you been!"

Souji Okita rubbed his head after that strike against the hard wooden floor and chuckled, "I've been fine, Miss Lori. How have you been? I'm sure Mister Hiji--"

"I've been well, Oki. I've missed this place," The blonde woman rose to her feet and held out her hand for Okita, trying to avoid any mention of him quite yet. "I kinda regret leaving this place in the first place."

Okita looked over at her, his expression almost unreadable. "Then why did you leave?" He asked, taking her hand. The blonde half-Japanese swordswoman shook her head, but she stopped in her tracks when she realized which door she had unknowingly walked towards, seemingly always drawn to him no matter what.

"Who's there?"

That same voice, it hadn't changed a bit in a year, not like Lorilei had expected it too. Still her reaction hadn't changed either. Her body seemed to immediately melt at those very words, "Looks like my year was in vain…." She muttered to herself.

Several loud thunks sounded on the other side of the door, like a dozen books dropped out of a person's lap straight onto the hard ground. The door in front of her pushed open to reveal the handsome Demon Vice Commander, his eyes wide with a mixture of worry and surprise at her presence before him. "Lori…?"

"That's me!" She responded with a weak smile, knowing she couldn't hide very much from his intense gaze. "How have you been, Toshi?"

Toshizo Hijikata didn't respond with words, but with actions. He pulled her into a warm embrace, pressing her nose deep into his soft kimono. His warm breath tickled her neck, each exhale washing over her skin. "Where have you been?" He questioned her in a barely audible voice, the sound almost lost against her slender throat. "You don't know how lonely it's been-"

"So, you've learned your lesson?" Lorilei asked, breathing in his scent as she inhaled deeply, surprised at being held so close to him.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed, quickly pulling the girl off her feet and into his room, slamming the door shut and letting go of her. "What do you mean?" He asked her, his voice returning to almost normal, yet the undertone was clear that he wanted to understand.

Lori turned on her heel, facing towards the closed door, trying to compose herself. "If you don't know, then forget it." She retorted, lifting her right foot to take a step away from him. His hand wrapped around her wrist, drawing her towards him. Lori slightly hit that hard brick abdomen, a hot blush immediately painting itself on her cheeks.

"I can't let you walk away again. Kondo told me that you left because you were jealous of the women that constantly came back from Shimabara with me. Lori," Hijikata grabbed her chin, forcing her slanted brown eyes to look up at him, "I've never shared my nights with anyone except you," He buried his head into her blonde hair, seeking comfort in the loved familiarity of her presence. "None of them meant anything to me." His whole body yearned for her, a desperate longing. Her touch was always just beyond his reach during this long past year that seemed to drag on and on, relentlessly. "They were just puppets in the game called survival." His arms wrapped tightly around her small body, large hands latched onto her shoulder and waist, as if he couldn't let her go, because he never wished too.

Lorilei immediately felt the pang of guilt hit her heart, the feeling making her sigh ever so softly. The past year had been a long one, painful sometimes. There were nights when it was so cold, especially when Lori first left the Shinsengumi, after her body had been used to Toshizo's encompassing hers on the many nights shared together. She had to please herself, sometimes bringing herself to edge to satisfy the cravings she had for his body. And yet, she would still call out for him, her fiancé with the long black ponytail and cruel blue eyes, as if it was his own hand reaching down inside of her, drawing the bliss through her wanting body.

Yet, all that was in the past. The female Samurai had decided to return to the Shinsengumi and to him. Her small, slender hands traced up his arms, locking with them. There wasn't any way she could not deny him. She gazed up at him, the flush of desire starting to show its beginnings under her eyes. Toshizo leaned down and brushed her lips with his, a tender action that made her melt into his steady grip.

"Hijikata-sama!"

Toshizo and Lori both snapped out of it, his blue eyes narrowing at the door where a small red haired boy looked at them with surprise registering on his face. "What do you want, you brat?" The Vice Commander eyed the boy with slight distain for the badly timed interruption. "Well, say something, Ichimura!"

The boy snapped out of his wonder and quickly bowed, "I was just checking in, Hijikata-sama!"

"Good, go do your-" Hijikata was stopped by Lori pushing herself out of his arms and walking over to the boy.

The blonde knelt down in front of the kid and ran her hands through his red mane. "You've got his spirit and spunk," She remarked with a soft giggle, "Next time you pray to your father, tell him that you've met a Shiina."

"A Shiina?" He asked, looking up at the girl, curious and wondering.

Lori nodded, "You're Rynosuke's youngest son, right? Mister Rynosuke and my father, Yuudai Shiina, were the best of friends."

"Eh…" The Ichimura boy blinked, not sure what to say.

Toshizo sighed lightly, "He probably doesn't remember. He would have been way too young. Ichimura," He looked down at the boy, "Go clean the training hall."

"Yessir!" And with that, the Ichimura boy ran off. Lori rose to her feet and shut the sliding door, a devious smile playing on her lips. She plopped down, leaned back on her hands, and looked up at the Demon Vice Commander. Hijikata noticed that her kimono top parted just enough to expose flesh that he hadn't touched in awhile. Before even he knew it, Toshizo was hovering over her, his mouth fixed on that exposed skin. A pleasure moan escaped her from her mouth, her head tipping back and the feelings washing them both away with its strength.

"Really? Hijikata-sama's getting some? And from a woman?" Heisuke Todo commented, raising his eyebrow. "Is he gonna kill her soon?"

Tetsuonosuke Ichimura blinked innocently, not comprehending what had been said. "Getting some?"

"Wow, puppy boy is naive… even I knew what getting some was at his age," Sanosuke Harada commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Shinpachi Nagakura reached up and smacked both of the men standing beside him, "You idiots. If Hijikata-sama heard you talking about this, we'd all have to commit seboku!"

"But, here's the thing…"

"He won't!" Todo and Sano giggled to themselves, like schoolgirls over a juicy piece of gossip.

Shinpachi sighed, but then realized himself that it was quite unusual that Hijikata-sama would actually let someone else in his room, let alone a wom-- "Wait a sec! The only woman Hijikata would allow in his room is Lorilei-san! Which means…"

"You guessed well."

The four turned around to see Hajime Saitou, screaming like little kids being caught by a grownup, "Hajime! Yo-you scared us! What did you mean by that?" Shinpachi responded, peeking out from behind Sano's legs, where he had landed after the frightful jump.

Saito coughed, "Lorilei Shiina has returned to us. Okita told me so."

"Lorilei Shiina!" Tetsu asked, his eyes wide, "Does she have long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail?"

Shinpachi nodded, confirming that it was her. "That's good ol' Lorilei-san."

"Yeah," Sano stood up straight, brushing dirt off his clothes. "She was the one kept in the back of the Dojo."

Tetsu looked up at the taller man, questioning a little. "Why?"

"How to put it…." Todo thought aloud, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Lorilei-san is quite the dangerous woman. She's mysterious and alluring, which she uses to attract the attention of the enemy, but, before they can even get near her, they're dead."

"Hijikata-sama kills them?" Tetsu responded, blinking, trying to work out who would do that.

Shinpachi shook his head, "No, Lorilei-san does. She's dangerous, lethal even." But, the second Captain couldn't help but chuckle at the face that pageboy was making. "My my, Tetsunosuke, did you say something to offend her?" Tetsu shook his head, looking a little relieved himself. "Good. We'd hate to lose a page."

A couple hours later, Lorilei finally awoke to feeling two fingers slide up inside of her, the feeling almost blissful with the heat coiling through her. She giggled, watching Toshizo, who looked like he was still asleep, her hand sliding down her belly and giving those fingers a slight push further into her. Her muscles clenched around his fingers. Lori ran a hand through his bangs, pushing them off to the side, taking the moment to study the handsome face. "Gee, it's like you haven't seen me in awhile, Toshi."

Toshizo opened one eye, snorted, and closed it again without much thought. "Don't be smart." He retorted, pulling her closer, snuggling into her soft, warm body giving him comfort. It wasn't a dream, he mentally was relieved by finding out that little fact. Her body had been willing laid out before him to pleasure. He brushed his lips against her neck, feeling her shiver and watching her head tip back into the sheets exposing more creamy flesh. "You missed the Geon festival."

Lori nodded slightly, "I know. I ran into some problems on the way here." She softly admitted, running a hand over his abdomen, tracing the hard muscles. "You're still training in the training hall when no one else around?" He nodded, his body reacting to her touch, his desire uncurling within him like a living thing. "Why don't we spar? I haven't sparred with anyone worthy since I left here."

Toshizo flipped her on her back and pushed himself up, pinning her there, "We've already sparred," He said as his kimono that covered the both of them fell off of his form, leaving him exposed to her gaze.

Lori giggled under his assault, but pushed him away before he could latch onto a hardened peak that rose on her chest, "No, I meant with swords, you idiot!" Lori grabbed his kimono and wrapped it around her slender body, exposing the valley between her breasts.

The Vice Commander snorted, walking over to his small trunk and pulling out another black kimono that, to the naked eye, looked exactly the same as the one Lorilei had around her body.

She pulled on the ties, undoing the knot, and letting the cloth fall over her skin as it pooled at her feet. Pulling her priestess kimono around her and tying her sword around her waist, Lori turned to her fiancé and smiled, "Do you want to?"

Toshizo turned back to her and nodded, finding this challenge something he couldn't resist. "Yeah, Yamanami doesn't even draw his sword anymore."

"That's a shame. He was a good swordsman too." Lori sighed, grabbing a comb and pulling out all the knots from their previous activity that had accumulated in her hair. Then she walked over and ran it through the ends of his hair, standing on her toes to get the top of his ponytail.

Toshizo spun around and stole a hot, passionate kiss from her, smirking slightly. "May the best win," He told her, sliding his own sword into his belt. Lori nodded and slid open the door, the sun instantly blinding them with its powerful intensity as they left the room, the heat washing over their bodies for a brief moment.

"Hot damn! Hijikata-sama and Lorilei-san are gonna spar! Common Shin!" Sano grabbed his friend under his arm and made a mad dash for the training hall.

Todo chuckled, "Like the good ol' times, right, Shin?" Shinpachi groaned in response, unwillingly allowing himself to be carried off by Sano, "Lori-san and Yamanami-sama were really the only ones who were able to spar with Hijikata-sama."

"But, it could also mean the changing of times too. Lorilei isn't the type to just appear out of nowhere without some sort of problem," Saito commented, walking stride with Todo.

Shinpachi chuckled, "That would be just like Lorilei-san. She always got into shit way over her head that Hijikata-sama had to come bale her out."

"Either that, or she would annihilate the entire place, innocent people and all." Todo remarked, "That's Lori-san alright. Causing chaos, like usual. But," Todo looked up at Hajime, "What do you think she had gotten into?"

Saitou shrugged, "She might have run into Choshuu who recognized her, probably leading back to Kyoto."

"Yeah, probably still weren't too happy the day Lorilei-san killed their Captain," Shinpachi remarked, giving a chuckle to slightly reassure himself. Heisuke looked over at his shorter friend and nodded, kind of worried that Lorilei's return would keep him from recruiting Ito. The sound of two swords clashing snapped the group of their thoughts, "They've started!"

"Aw, you mean we missed Lori-san's opening stance?" Sano whined, picking up Shinpachi under his arm and pulling Heisuke along.

Tetsu watched the group run off towards the training hall before looking up at Hajime, "Hajime-san? Is Lorilei-san as dangerous as they were saying?"

"Your question will be answered in a couple days, Tetsunosuke," Saito responded, turning away from the boy, "You should go watch. Lorilei-san has got an interesting style of fighting."

Tetsunosuke nodded and ran off. Besides seeing the bloody fight, if you wanted to call it that, when he first joined the Shinsengumi, the red haired pageboy hadn't really seen his Master fight. The closer he got to the training hall, the more and more excited he got to see this. Hijikata-sama and this female member of the Shinsengumi.

Lorilei tapped her sword tip against her open palm, "What's wrong, Toshi-kun? You're not scared, are you?" She giggled, watching his unmoved expression across the room from her, "Fine, if you're not going to move first," Lori moved her sword in front of her, held out parallel to the ground, and her feet positioned one in front of the other, most of her weight on her back foot. This was called her Opening Stance. Toshizo took his own stance, watching his fiancée. Before anyone could blink, Lori launched off towards the Vice Commander, crying aloud as she brought her sword down, "I've gotten better, Toshi-kun!" She cried out, her sword clashing against his.

Tetsu watched in astonishment as the two battled it out, both seemed to be dancing their own pattern to the music of clashing swords and the beats their feet made against the hollow wooden floor. It was rare to see the demon Vice Commander sparring out in the middle of the day, especially with a woman. That was also a rarity in that day, a woman wielding a sword, a blonde one at that. Most women hated the swords because it took their husbands away, but here was one that fought with that very blade. Todo noticed the Page's intense interest in the match and smiled, "Wanna fight like that one day, Puppy Boy?" He teased the younger male. But Tetsu didn't respond to the teasing. If he looked away from the spar, he might miss a critical move in the match.

The blonde woman's sword clashed against the Vice Commander's, but she used enough force to flip over Toshizo's head, landing on her knees and launching towards him with such speed, even Souji was watching with amazement, "She's improved since she left here," The first captain softly commented, watching his mentor with intense concentration, "Lori-san always loved and practiced on the graceful side of fighting with a sword. I know Yuudai-sama always drilled into his daughters that their movements had to be like water, whether they were walking down the road, doing a watchers job, or fighting with a sword."

"Like Water?" Tetsu repeated, his eyes still glued onto the match.

Souji nodded, "Yes. Like their movements were always steady, never choppy. You may not see it now, but if you learn any of the Shiina's style, you'll begin to notice that even I have choppy moves," The first captain explained, not taking his eyes off of the match.

The group that had gathered there gasped as Lori had charged at Hijikata, and forced him against the wall, her sword making a loud clink with his as he blocked her attack, "You have gotten better," Toshi remarked, "But still not good enough to beat me!" He pushed her off, sending Lori halfway across the recently polished training room floor. The blonde woman lost her balance and fell forward, the pads of her fingers running along the smooth boards.

"Alright you two love birds," Kondo, who had been watching from behind the crowd, pushed his way up to the training room. Lori's brown eyes flashed silver for a moment, not moving from her position, "Now now Lori, is that any way to look at an old acquaintance of yours?" The Commander of the Shinsengumi asked, humor and friendship covering his voice.

Lori rose to her feet and sheathed her sword, "I almost had him. Kondo-sama," She looked over to the Commander, tears filling her eyes, "You always interrupted my matches with Toshi…" She whined, running over to Kondo, "I may never beat him at this rate!"

Hijikata jokingly snorted, "You'll never beat me," He responded, a light note of something else that only Lori could pick up on hinted on his voice.

"Now, come on, Hijikata, you don't have to be so mean."

Lori snapped her head up, her dark brown eyes focusing on… "Keisuke-kun!" Lori cried out, running over to the other Vice Commander and pouncing him, "I missed you! How's Akisatou-san?"

"She's doing well. You should go down and see her now that you're back in town," Yamanami pointed out with a smile, "So, what brings you back?"

Kondo chuckled, "I was just about to ask the same thing. Lori, Toshi, and Keisuke, Can I see you three in my room?"

Lori nodded and walked up beside Toshizo, "Sure, Kondo-sama!" She smiled as her and the two Vice Commanders followed the Commander back to his room.

"Aww, that's it!" Tetsu whined, "I actually wanted to see if Lorilei-san actually beat Hijikata-sama!"

A firm hand placed itself on top of the Page's head, "Don't be such a brat. You'll get to see Lori-san in action again. I don't think she'll leave like she did last time."

Tetsu looked up to see Yamazaki standing right next to him, "Didn't she commit desertion?"

"Well, in a way, she did," The watcher sighed, "But she left a note to Hijikata-san saying that she would return in due time. So, the three commanders sat down and figured that Lori-san wasn't deserting, and wasn't going to punish her to seboku when she returned. Plus," Yamazaki chuckled, "I don't think Hijikata-san could bring himself to watch her commit such an act."

_Ending Comments: Well, it's been a long time since I was able to write up a new fic…not like I need to start a new one, I still got_ In A Dream In the Eyes of an Angel Angelic Face: Demonic Attitude_, and a couple others to finish…; But, fret no more! Once I can get stuff to upload from my laptop, we'll be in business :nodnod: My thanks goes out to Ishi'vanah, who is helping me edit this fic to make it more interesting. It's a hard job to edit my work, and Ishi's got the patience. :hugs Ishi: So, without further adieu I will start Chapter 2. Ja ne minna-san. And as always, R&R!_

_May your days be as evil as mine are,  
__Mia Yagyu_


End file.
